


Three Random Facts About Sam Carter

by Leyenn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn





	Three Random Facts About Sam Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



**1.**

Sam has owned four motorbikes in her life. The latest two have lasted longer than the others purely by virtue of less use, and thus not only less wear but less time for her fickle mind to decide she really would like to trade in again.

Her father used to hate seeing her riding around on a bike. He worried for her safety, which was the part he admitted; and he didn't think it was the right hobby for a young woman, even one in the Air Force, which was the part he didn't.

  


**2.**

After Janet's death, Sam finally got to sign adoption papers on Cassie, even though by that point Cassie never wanted to come live with her, other than to store some of her stuff while she went to college. She got so very drunk the night she signed them that to this day she doesn't remember doing it, only the one thought that rolled around her head the day she posted them through the attorney's door, which was the obscenity of a world that would only let her adopt her own daughter once her partner was dead and gone.

  


**3.**

Sam and Daniel did contemplate hatching a nasty, underhanded and disreputable plot to convince Jack that they both really _should_ go to Atlantis.

This might have occurred on a night when there was a fresh pot of coffee and rather an over-abundance of blue jello left in the commissary at two a.m., and they'd neither of them had any sleep, and this is now one of those Things To Which We Will Not Refer In Other People's Hearing. SG-1 have enough of a list of these that Sam actually keeps a notebook on some of the less embarrassing or crucially top-secret ones just to try and not forget.

  


*


End file.
